the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Crestgate
"I already told you that I have no interest in playing that old story, however, because I have no interest on going to another universe I will stay in this small group for a while." Marie Crestgate is a Half-Blood, one of several featured in the The Ancient Ones ''role-play. A huntress who normally works alone due to her demonic half Marie met James and joined him in the quest to save the multiverse after assisting him in battle against the Reapers. '''Appearance' A short Albino woman somewhere in her late twenties or early thirties with a long pony tail. Marie has an an athletic, well toned and lithe built, making her look like an Amazonian warrioress and series of arcane tattoos on her right arm arm with bandages around her left to hide the fact that it is partially demonic, at least as far as the hands and forearms go. The bandages have a glamour around them that makes it that as long as they are wrapped around the left arm that it looks normal, once they are remove the true demonic form is revealed. Her fangs are elongated making them look similar to those of a vampire, even her nails are longer. She has a series of long scars of her back that makes it as though she may at one point have wings before they were cut off. Her normal attire is the Hunter Set attire from the Bloodborne universe. By the time of the Ancient One: Age of Nothingness Marie's appearance as changed drastically. Her once long white hair is now a messy bob cut, her skin still remains pale and her eyes red. She wears a black dye vest with plated chainmail armor underneath and two crossed chest belts to hold her knives and sword. The rest of the armor is plated with most being black. From her back there is a long, black, tattered cape with a hood on it with a piece of cloth she can raise to cover her lips and nose. She still has the same tattoos on her right arm. On the shoulders there are black metal spaulders and rerebraces covering her upper arm. As for arms on her right hand she wrapped both her hand and forearm with coarse cloth bandages, the forearms have a leather and black metal vambrace. The bandages are to assist in handling a sword and for hand stabilization while also separating the leather and metal vambrace that is used to provide a measure of protection for her least armor arm. The left hand armor has a metal gauntlet interwoven with coarse cloth bandages and black dyed leather. She has couters to protect her elbows. As for leggings they mostly consist of soft trousers made from skin of an unidentified animal with both leather and steel armor protecting her legs with metal kneecaps on the knees and tassets to guard her thighs, the leather armor in particular protects Marie's thighs and crotch. She also wears a leather brown belt to hold many other items as well along with a pouch on her right side and to hold her dagger. The boots have armor on them and greaves to protect the shins of her legs. Marie still has the scars on her back but her demonic hand is now normal after controlling her inner demon. She wears her normal pants, a pitch black short that has torn sleeves that resembles a undershirt and her boots without plated armor when relaxing. Marie's demonic form has also changed into a form that can be best described as a set of armor.The metal of the armor is seemingly flowing up it's own numerous subtle curves and twists, ascented by protruding short, sharp spikes and warped by thin barbs, the spikes and barbs being able to sink in and extend out of the armor at well. The "helmet" of the armor is mostly made of a iron helmet with face being a white porcelain mask. From the eye holes red light that shown signs of Marie's eye can be seen coming through and from the holes were the lips were located most can hear her breathing echo inside the armor. On the back is a long ponytail of greyish white hair made of a metallic string that can move on it's own free will. Zig Zag lines, almost looking like lightning bolts, like markings can been seen were the eye hole are located. Two horns can be seen from the sides and curl from behind her head and down to her cheeks with a third one on top that goes back straight, on the sides of her head are two edges that resemble stylized wolves ears Throughout the armor along with the spikes and barbs glowing sigils, runes and symbols that have the same color as the lightning bolts are visible. The chest of the armor as a symbol that looks vaguely like the one used for the aspect of doom. On the forearms three rows of curved, blunt, blades appeared, each one in different sizes from the first being the tallest with the third one being the shorted. Spikes also form on her shoulders. The faulds of the armor extended down to her knees and from the front and back there was a long and tattered dark blue, almost black, shirk-like cape with the one on the back being as long as to reach her ankles while the one on the front was only a few inches above her knees. Infact the cape behind Marie's back also has the same color as well but unlike the smaller capes the blue was much harder to see from that one. What she looks like underneath the armor is unknown for now. Marie's causal attire consist of a black, knee-length, trench coat with a hood that she can pull up. Under the cost was a purple short sleeve short. Marie wore a pair of black gloves with red on both the palms and back of the hand, the gloves covered her forearms. Fittingly the hand that was covered by wrappings was the glove that was fingerless, the gauntlet hand was fully gloved. Marie wears black shorts that stop just above the knee, from the pocket a silver chain can be seen and she wore a black belt with a silver buckle. She wears red and white sneakers with black stockings that stop below the knees. To finish the look she has silver loop ear rings and a silver chain ghost necklace. Personality Marie is cold, quiet and distant to most people and would generally need to know a person in order for her to feel comfortable around them. She is a sucker when it comes to cute things, breaking her cold persona when encountering something she finds adorable. She also has a massive sweet tooth and is not a morning person, in fact she sleeps for a very long time and waking her up often becomes a hassle. Marie is also intelligent, studious, and sarcastic at times. When saved by a person or when a person does an act of great kindness to her Marie will feel obliged to repay them in anyway. Marie fears of others treating her as a monster should her Cambion statue be revealed, as such she prefers to act like a normal human being or a magical knight instead of a Half-Blood. However thanks to James and a series of trails she went through she now accepts her demonic half and no longer fears and loathes her other side. Marie is still quiet for the most part but mostly out of choice now and while she isn't willing to trust strangers right away she is no longer suspicious of people as much. Marie is also a lover of weapons, a love that is second with cute animals being her first. Marie was once shy about her feelings towards James but as the two dated she has become less shy over her relationship with the timelord. Marie also is curious on finding out where she comes from and wishes to see the world that she taken away from. Powers/abilities Marie knows the Art of Quickening (allows for short bursts of speed, agility and reflexes that appears as short range teleportation to most), astral projection. Is skilled in throwing knives and firearms, knows how to use most weapons but is not a master on all of them save daggers and swords. Extrasensory Perception, the creation of phantom weapons (crystallized hard light copies), five types of magic, regeneration, super strength and telekinesis. Marie is also athletic Marie's strongest and desperate technique is morphing into a demonic form. It's basic ability is empowering her body to be superhuman degrees. While her regeneration remains it is also supplemented with an endurance that can make most think she has invulnerability, yet powerful attacks can clearly break this illusion. Marie gains access to Meta-Magic in this form, allowing her to manipulate the laws that govern her magic. In this state the art of quickening is gone, for it is replaced with real teleportation. Marie can also create dimensional slashes, which can unleash vortexes of destruction. She also gains Nether manipulation. In both forms Marie has the power to travel into other universes and dimensions. Sometime in the Ancient Ones Marie traded away most of her old abilities to unlock her hidden powers to gain better control over her demonic half. Some time in her journey she played the game shurb which she played to the end and ascended into god tier, becoming the Maid of Doom. These new powers include the following. Marie possess super strength, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes, durability, perception, endurance and an accelerated healing factor.Marie can channel her own demonic energy to either increase her bodies already impressive capabilities or to grant her weapons supernatural powers for a short while. Marie's sense and perception are so well that she can pick sounds from far away and even see targets both from far away and to see in the dark. She possess the ability to sense supernatural powers and can sense when danger is near by. Marie as great resistance towards the elements as she can hold her breath longer than most humans, withstand intense heat and cold. Marie's immune system can even fight of most forms of diseases, poisons, venoms and toxins. Her signature ability however is the power to steal and command the souls of defeated enemies. Marie can use the souls of defeated enemies either as weapons imbued with their powers, styles which she can use to channel their powers or to summon and even change into them and have these spirits act as her guardians. A newer power is that of devil forging which allows for Marie to ability to create and forge demonic and wicked creatures along with weapons, armors and other items by combining black magic, alchemy and spiritual metaphysics. As the maid of doom she can bring death to weaker enemies, see the shatter points of most objects, imbued her weapons and powers with death, cursing people into situations that would bring either them or others to death. Marie possess the powers of both chaos and void magic. Marie also posses the power to fuse two or more souls to create one powerful one. The new soul would have both traits and powers of the older souls while possessing it's own unique powers and limitations. However should Marie try to fuse souls that are not compatible with fusion she would loss one or more of the souls being used in the fusion and get nothing. A more powerful and dangerous aspect of her doom powers are the Black Rites. Powerful attacks in which Marie can sacrifice a piece of her body to gain tremendous power for a short time. Her most powerful ability is the power to turn into her demon form which along with boosting her powers also grants with them some new abilities like creating dimensional slashes, which can unleash vortexes of destruction. Both normal and demonic form have the power to create and use summon swords as both melee and projectile weapons and create portals to other worlds. Normal abilities include being a good swordswoman, an expert markswoman, having incredible accuracy with throwing knives, survival training, being both tactical and creative in battle and having an almost unbreakable willpower and determination to see a battle through the end. Marie can be very perceptive, quick-witted, and clever. She is also good when it comes to riding on different animals and is skilled with different bladed weapons and firearms. Marie is also a good climber and free runner if she is force to chase down a target. Interestingly she is also a good cook so long as she has the time, tools and ingredients to make food. Weapons and Equipment Greatsword, repeating crossbow with a revolver chamber and retractable bayonet blade, many different types of bombs, papers that would grant fire, electric and frost damage to her blade, her old saw cleaver, throwing knives, vials containing healing potions, corrosive acids and alchemist fire, a wedged shape dagger. Now posses a magic satchel that can hold many items and many new weapons and equipment. She also contains a variety of new weapons that she bought from the Bizarre Bazaar. Of them is a retractable trident with a dragon-shaped head with an electrical charge on the reverse end and a large and boxy pistol that can transform into a blade for close range combat. She also has vials that can restore the energy of an exhausted fighter. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Naval Monte's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Half-Bloods